Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrical connector in which a signal line is connected to a circuit board by fitting a second connector connected to the signal line into a first connector mounted on the circuit board. The electrical connector provides high shielding performance due to surface contact, which is established during the fitting, between a first shell disposed in the first connector and a second shell disposed in the second connector.
Patent Literature 1 Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2010-157367